I Didn't Expect This A Sit oneshot
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Sam gets frustrated when she can't seem to get Jake to notice her and Kit offers to help. It seems Kit has an other idea then just helping.  The first ever Sit! Review.
1. Chapter 1

**You are all probably wondering what happened to The Narnian Phantom Stallion who is a straight Sake lover. I still love Sake I just thought I'd try something new and undone by anyone on fanfiction =) Some of you may not like this pairing but this is really just for amusement and testing to see if I get any flames or anything haha. I always thought Sam and Kit clicked inspite their age difference which isn' too bad if you have Sam older. I may one day do a Sit story if I get good reviews.**

**I except reviews for this one so make me proud. I'm working on chapter 8 of Mustang Eyes don't worry.**

'I Didn't Expect This'

(The first ever Sit (Sam and Kit) one-shot and story

Eighteen year old Samantha Anne Forster scowled to herself. This was probably her hundredth chance that she had to tell Jake her feelings for him. And each of every time she chickened out.

When she tried to get Jake's attention he never seemed to see what she was trying to tell him with her eyes. She was becoming discouraged and was starting to think Jake wouldn't and never would care about her in ways other friendship. She had recently felt a pull toward him.

"Arghhh!" Sam kicked a hay bale beside her in aggravation. Oh that Jacob Ely! Why did he always have to frustrate her so?

A whistle rang out through the air.

Sam was in The Ely's Three Ponies' barn at the moment forgetting all of Jake's brothers including Kit who had come back to Nevada from Hawaii for a visit were in the barn. She hadn't seen much of Kit since she was 14 since that dreadful December when Jake broke his and Sam's friendship because Jake thought Sam had had a crush on him. Which Sam kind of did but she wouldn't tell Jake that it just barely wore off after all these years. Thankfully Sam and Jake had finally made up.

Sam's head shot around to see who whistled and fought in a gasp. Five Ely brothers stood in the tack room doorway. They all stared with raised eyebrows. Jake was nowhere in sight.

Sam immediately knew it was Quinn who had whistled and sent him a dirty look. Her eyes finally settled on the oldest Ely brother and she smiled. He didn't look a bit older then when she had last seen him. He was around 26 now.

Kit smiled; his eyes twinkling a little. Why was that?

"Gee Sammy, what's got you so mad?" Quinn teased as they all stepped into the runway where Sam was.

Adam rearranged the hay bale to its original place out the runway.

Sam growled. Like she'd tell those guys. Ha! She'd never hear the end of it if she told them about her problem that involved Jake.

"Come on Sam, tell us. We can keep a secret," Quinn urged. All his other brothers rolled their eyes other then Kit who stood beside him. They all knew Quinn couldn't.

Nate sighed, "I'm outta here." He started heading out the barn. Adam and Bryan followed soon after leaving Quinn, Kit, and Sam.

Sam frowned, "I can't tell you," she shook her head almost violently catching Quinn and Kit's in surprise. The two brothers glanced at each other then back at the distraught young woman before them.

They stared at her so long Sam accidently 'spilled the beans'. "Oh I've tried and tried to get Jake to notice me and he never has. It's absolutely hopeless. He'll never see that I like him!" she practically yelled before uttering a whimpered gasp as she realized what she said. She smacked her hand over her mouth but it was too late to take the words back.

Kit's and Quinn's eyebrows shot up so high with their hair hovering over their foreheads disappeared.

Then Sam saw Quinn smirking. Kit looked like he was about to if it wasn't for the thoughtful expression etched onto his dark face.

"You like Jake?" Quinn snorted, almost doubling over laughing. That just made Sam feel worse.

Kit frowned at his younger brother and looked down at Sam with soft eyes. "I can help you get Jake to notice you if you like," Kit replied as Quinn calmed down.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. He knew what Kit meant by that. Well he thought.

"You would?" Sam perked up. She was touched by his offer. She wasn't sure how he'd get her to notice Jake but she was excited all the time.

"Sure thing," Kit answered with a smile.

Quinn shook his head, "Good luck Kit," he laughed and left, going to find his brothers.

Sam watched him go then turned back to Kit. "How do you plan on getting him to notice me?" she was very curious. She jumped in surprise as Kit took her hand in his.

"Just follow along with me," Kit led her out the barn and she followed obediently.

Jake was leaning against the porch rail drinking a soda. Kit smiled _Jack pot!_ The rest of the brothers were close by.

Kit stopped Sam by the corral a little ways from the house. Sam looked up at him, confused at why they were right here. Kit didn't explain, knowing she would chicken out if he told her what he was planning to do. He had to do this! No chickening out for him either.

Before Sam could think or say a word she was caught up in Kit's muscular arms and his lips met hers softly. Sam almost gasped. She hadn't expected kissing Kit was a way to get Jake to notice her.

Kit's kiss was gentle….at first then it became more forceful until Sam had to almost jump up to wrap her arms around his neck. She was afraid her legs were about to give out on her. She had never been kissed like this in her whole 18 year old life. It made a light-headed. It was wonderful all the same. Sam had a hard time believing Kit was acting. It felt to Sam as if it was one of the most passionate emotionally felt kisses on earth.

Sam didn't glance at Jake or the other Ely's to see their reaction though she heard Jake drop his can of soda. Sam closed her eyes, giving herself to Kit and his kiss.

Sam's weight gave out as Kit ended the kiss and he caught her quickly. Sam's head was lulled back and she looked up into Kit's eyes almost in a new light. She forgot all about Jake at this point. The only people in the world as she was concerned were she and Kit Ely.

Kit's eyes held deep emotions in them but then they were gone just like that. He gave her a wry smile, trying to steady Sam who had turned to putty in his arms.

Sam couldn't speak as she finally regained balance. What had just happened? The crush that Sam had for Kit seemed to be still there and stronger than before. In fact so strong Sam knew it wasn't Jake she had feelings for anymore.

"Kit?" Sam squeaked out, she almost thought she would collapse again and Kit seemed to see this and grabbed her quickly. His brown eyes bore into hers.

"Kit, I—I-," Sam stuttered. Oh she wanted to kiss him again. What was wrong with her? Scratch that remark!

Kit brushed his hand across her cheek ever so tenderly. It was such a loving gesture Sam closed her eyes. Kit's breath hitched in surprise. He hadn't expected this of her and he knew he had to tell her why he had kissed her like that. She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"Sam?" Kit said, his voice had turned hoarse, "I haven't been entirely honest with you," he tilted her chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

Sam's eyes stared up at him so trustingly that he hated himself for deceiving and taking advantage of her.

"I didn't kiss you so you could get noticed by Jake. When I volunteered to help you I had the excuse to do this. Heck, Sam. I'm really sorry," Kit hung his head and Sam's eyes widened.

"What does this mean, Kit?" she dared to hope because suddenly she knew she was in love with him.

Kit's eyes met hers and he saw the hope, "I love you Sam. I think I have for a while. Please forgive me," he let her chin go and walked away from her toward the barn door.

It took Sam a minute to process what all he had said to her. When she knew she ran after him in a frenzy, "Kit!" she found him sitting in a chair in the tack room with his head in his hands. Sam skidded to a stop and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Kit, I—I love you too," she smiled at him as she kneeled down beside the Shoshone man.

Kit's eyes misted over and Sam was surprised but more surprised when suddenly Kit lifted her up in his arms, "Oh Sam," his voice was full of emotion, "You mean it?"

"Yes I do," and with that Sam pressed her lips to his, making it final.

To this day none of the Ely's knows what happened between Kit and Sam but they one thing. That was that they would always belong together…


	2. Alert!

Just wanted to alert everyone that I just posted that major Sit story. One chapter is up! Any ideas let me know. I still haven't decided the big plotline besides that Sam and Kit fall in love.

I really need to read the Wild Horse Island books. I got book 2 and 3. Those are the only ones I read. I need to know more things about Kit. For instance what does he look like besides dark skin, brown eyes, and messed up arm? Is his hair short or long or what?

Review!


End file.
